Love Takes Flight (An MLP Soarindash Story)
by dara290906
Summary: After the Canterlot wedding, Soarin and Rainbow felt funny about eachother, at the Academy, they KNOW what they're feeling towards eachother, what's stopping them?
1. chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey guys! OMG I never thiught ANYONE would read my story so thank you for clicking on my story! If you're an MLP fan, this is totally the story for you! AND if you LOVE #soarindash, you will LOVE this story! i am thinking of making seasons for this story, becaus I have EVERYTHING planned for this season. i would want to write like, 30 chapters cause i dont know.. i just LOVE writing! Especially fanfictions cause you kight have to create plots but you already have characters and setting, and everything! This IS my first story so please be patient, im still learnibg how to use this app, because all these chapters have been cooped up in my Memo (my chapter secret app), so i just copy and pasted it, so if I could find a way to write on FIMFiction (my name is Moonshine Glow) i would just copy and paste it.. and also on Wattpad. But I'd have have ti make a brand new account dedicated **JUST** for MLP fanfictions. Anyway, i dont want to ramble so onto teh story!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Chapter 1: The Canterlot Wedding

"I am so glad that fake princess Cadence is gone and replaced with the REAL princess!" Applejack said in the mares' room where they were getting ready for the wedding of Princess Mia'moré Cadenza and Shining Armour, the brother to Twilight Sparkle, the element of magic.

"You think we're not?" Rainbow Dash, the blue coated pony, with rainbow mane all combed to fit with her dress.

"Sheesh, I was just pointing out." Applejack said in her normal, western accent.

Rainbow only rolled her eyes.

"Why, stop the arguing," Rarity said, as she trotted in where Rainbow and Applejack were from the dressing room. Her long, beautiful dress following her forelegs. "It's a wedding! It's important we enjoy, what are you guys excited about?"

"The food!" Applejack said cheerfully.

"I'm kinda more into socialising," Rainbow said cooly.

"For once! Rainbow's with me!" Rarity exclaimed.

All the three ponies laughed. Two of the other ponies came in.

"I'm excited for the animals." Said the soft, shy, small voice coming from the beautiful mare Fluttershy, a Pegasus with long pink mane and tail, and a light yellow coat with soft blue eyes.

"Fluttershy! There you are.. what do you think of my dress?" Rarity said as she turned around to find Fluttershy.

Pinkie Pie came out from her spot in her own pink dress, her mane as usual. Pinkie Pie was an earth pony with puffy curly pink mane like cotton candy, and a dark hot pink coat and blue eyes.

"What do you think girls?" Pinkie said.

"Why, I think it looks absoloutly gorgeous on you!" Rarity exclaimed.

"It looks cool." Rainbow said, enough for a compliment.

"Amazing!" Applejack said, also enough for a compliment.

All the five ponies chatted until it was time for the ceremony.

"Girls! It's time!" Rarity said.

"Why, we better go!" Applejack said. "We don't wanna be late to THE REAL Princess Mia'moré Cadenza's wedding!"

With that, the five ponies trotted out to the room where the ceremony will take place. On each side of the room were chairs for ponies to sit on while watching the ceremony, with already a handful of ponies on it as more came in and took their seats.

At the platform where Princess Mia'moré Cadenza and Shining Armour were some stairs with a red carpet in the centre. There were a small staircase where on each side are where the bridesmades and the groom's colts are supposed to be standing while the ceremony is going on.

Rainbow was lucky enough to be one of them, as she was a part of the whole party, she had a part to create the celebrating sonic rainboom at the end of the wedding to welcome the party just before the night comes.

The ponies looked at eachother and smiled, in the gesture of, 'go for it'. With that, the trotted to their places. Rarity firstly went at the top with the best view of the ceremony, then followed by Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, then Fluttershy.

The Princess Celestia came in and mostly everypony in the room bowed in her presence. She was followed by Spike, the person who will be handing out the rings, and Twilight Sparkle, a purple unicorn with her dark purple, pink and blue banged mane, in her own dress. She was her brother, the groom and named Shining Armour's, best mare.

The other five ponies in their places smiled at her again on the gesture of 'go for it'. Celestia took her place also at the very center. Twilight and Spike took their places on the sides of the small staircase, and Fluttershy opened up her wings so that she can gently float up and go to the place where her birds were and do the music.

After everypony were in their correct places (even the groom's Colts, but I never bothered to write that), Princess Celestia nodded with a smile to Fluttershy, telling her to start the ceremony. (PS. I will only be writing a small piece of the ceremony btw sorry if it's too slow and long its my story anyway).

And with that, the music started, the birds chirped away and the unicorn guards by the gigantic doors lit up their horns, and levitated the doors and opened them up, out came Princess Mia'moré Cadenza.


	2. The Party (Part 1)

Chapter 2: The Party (Part 1)

Not long after, they were both pronounced husband and wife, and Rainbow left to do her sonic rainboom, and very quickly and easily. Then went to the reception, where the party started, it's began with Princess Cadence (If you watch the episode you'll know why I wrote that instead of Princess Mia'moré Cadenza) and Shining Armour's dance. It was beautiful, but short.

And after that, Twilight sang her song to Shining and Cadence, whom greatly appreciated it. And on went the party.

Rarity found some Canterlot fashion designers to chat with, and more Canterlot ponies. Applejack was looking at the big buffet table, choosing confusingly what to put on her plate. Pinkie Pie was playing the DJ with the other expert DJ pony, Vinyl. Fluttershy was with some animals at the back garden. And Twilight Sparkle chatting with Princess Celestia about magic and her foundings and learnings.

Rainbow on the other hoof though.. was quite alone. She was looking forward to socializing with other ponies, but by that she meant chat with the Wonderbolts. The two main ones, Spitfire, the first mare captain of the Wonderbolts was always with Soarin, the co captain. (I forgot his role so I'm gonna write co-captain) They were normally the ones to arrange and organize tours and performances, along with routines.

Rainbow kept staring at them, but never got the courage to actually speak up to them. But she did keep on lurking in the deep along them. But finally, she gave up and flew upto a cloud above the party. She folded her hooves together and placed her head ontop. She gazed down the party sadly, mostly because no one invited her to talk, and they ARE busy with their own things.

Looking down, she grew tired, and fell into a peaceful state.

:Soarin'sP.O.V:

I was wondering of that rainbow maned pony I met at Best Young Fliers Competition, since then, I have been thinking of her non-stop, her picture, personality and more trapped in my head gasping for air, but slowly getting used to the feeling.

Feeling? How do I even FEEL about her? Well, she lights up a glow in the dark in my heart when I look at her, talk to her. And my skin burns when I touch hers. In a good way. Oh, what I would do to get a glimpse of her. Well, I did, at the ceremony, when she was standing at the staircase below the archway.

And then, I left after I drank my cider, to a small bridge, wondering what I should do with my feelings I feel towards the rainbow maned pony. I don't really know her name.. but I do know it's gonna be beautiful once I know it.

Also, it's kinda forbidden I date her.. even if I want to. Wonderbolts aren't to date. It will get into their schedule of routines, practices, competitions.. all those types I things. I mean, was it wrong that I dated Spitfire?

I wouldn't let any mare I'd date know that. Those were the times you were allowed to live freely, find your loves and start a family.. I thought that Spitfire will be that pony.

Spitfire was the first mare captain of the Wonderbolts in history. She was a very special mare, I thought. And I pushed my feelings into knowing that I liked her. She suduced all the Colts in many ways. If she did, what would happen to me?

Authors Note

Holaaa! Thanks for reading this chapter, sorry it was a little short. Feel free to give a review about it. Next chapter coming in the next two minutes. (i have it ready XD) Again, thanks for reading, PEACE!


	3. Chapter 2 (Part 2)

Chapter 2 (Part 2)

And that was how I fell for her. In the simple ways of seducing. That's too low, even for me.

After that, we dated, and she would take us to the bar almost every weekend, and I would have to look after her to not get drunk. Eventually she got me into alchohol, But I didn't take it as seriously as she did.

There was a reason why she quit a long time ago.

So one day, we went to the bar and she got both of us drunk. And yes, THAT happened.

A few weeks later she knew that she was pregnant, with my foal. She didn't want it because it would get in the way of the title of the Wonderbolts.

-Flashback-

I tried to reason with her tears. "WHY SOARIN!? WHY ME!?"

"Calm down, Spitfire, it's just a foal." I said.

"No it's not! This disgusting little THING is going to ruin our title as the best aerial team in EQUESTRIA!" She yelled. Her tears streaming down at the same time.

"Spitfire." I said once, and she yelled a cry of anger.

"Spitfire." I said a second time, and she was now looking at her tummy with envy.

"SPITFIRE!" I said a third time, loud and clear, and finally she was attentive.

"Spitfire, please, I'll give you 300 bits if you give it to me." I said, I had no choice but to bribe her, I didn't care as long as I got the foal in my hooves.

"300? Add 50 bits please." Spitfire said.

I couldn't believe her, adding to my bribe at the cost of HER BABY? I didn't care, again, but my heart doesn't want her anymore.

"350? Fine, just please, when the foal is born, you better give it to me." I said. "And you will be strictly under MY care and sightto ensure that baby is well and healthy, and it isn't, your 350 bits is gone, and so is your co-captain." I said clearly and kind of in a harsh way.

"Fine." Spitfire said and gave up.

I smiled at myself in my victory.

Later, when the foal was born, I paid my bits and took it. I named it Scootaloo and tried my best to father it, but work hours were far too long, and I coulnt have nannies because if I did, they would know I had a daughter.

-Present-

So then, I gave it a name, Scootaloo. It looked just like me and Spitfire, which I was quite ashamed of. But anyway, after that I gifted it a scooter, it was mine when I was a young stallion. Then I put it up at Ponyville Adoption so that no one would recognize her as Spitfire and I's daughter in Canterlot.

As I thought about the young filly, probably a few years old by now. Shivers were now sent down my spine.

I shook my head out of it, at my left, i saw Spitfire talking with Fleetfoot, another Wonderbolt. I sighed and looked down at the water below the bridge.

Why does my life have to be so complicated? I thought. Then I saw a twinkle behind me. I looked up to the sky to see one of Luna's beautiful stars twinkle. The star to the right, twinkled too. And the one on that right as well. And that led to a small cloud which seemed to have a pony on it..

There was a little piece of rainbow fabric that came down from it, and landed on my hoof.

It reminded me of the beautiful rainbow maned pony at the ceremony, and at the Best Young Fliers Competition. I looked up at the cloud again, and realised that it most certainly was...

The pony.

I wanted to find a way to talk to her and enjoy it. But how? I looked at the food stands and buffet table.

That's it!

I want over there and got two plates, filling both of them with two Apple fritters, a side of mashed potato and salad. I took two glasses to cider aswell. Then I flew up to the cloud the rainbow maned pony was on.

I looked at the sleeping pony and smiled. I had a huge crush on her since the Best Young Fliers Competition, but I didn't think I'd consider it this much.

I put the plates aside, and gave the pony a small nudge.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.Rainbow's POV~.~.~.~.~.~.

I felt a small nudge on my wing, I turned a little, and since whomever was nudging my wing, wasn't gonna stop until I get up. So I decided to open my eyes...

Authors Note

Thanks for reading! Sorry this took long to be published, I lost the real chaapter and I had to rewrite it. So, super sorry! Next chaoter is ready, published as soon as I get connection . PEACE


	4. Chapter 3: Love Blooms (S01)

Chapter 3: Love Blooms

Author's Note: before I continue, this is SEASON 1. I know right!? That's how much I dedicate myself to this story! I'm sorry I just love writing.. I'm thinking I'll be making around ten chapters for each season.. I know, you might think that's short, but there is going to be around three seasons and it's very hard to write, but very fun too! You get to imagine the plots and plan! Any way I don't wanna waste any time so here we go..

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.Rainbow's POV~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I felt a small nudge on my wing, I turned a little, and since whomever was nudging my wing, wasn't gonna stop until I get up. So I decided to open my eyes...

My eyes fluttered open. And guess who I saw? I got up, weak on my hooves, and sat down looking at my idol.. came up to ME. It was Soarin, the co-captain of the Wonderbolts... I was so dazed upon his looks.. and the fact that he's talking to ME.

He simply smiled at me. "Ohmygosh OhmygoshOhmygoshOhmygoshOhmygosh OhmygoshOhmygoshOhmygoshOhmygosh OhmygoshOhmygoshOhmygoshOhmygosh!!!!" I went.

"Hey now, calm down. We've already met haven't we?" Said Soarin.

"Yes! We have.. In the Best Young Fliers Competition!" I said excitedly.

"So, what's all the commotion about?"

"Ugh, I'm always like this. Don't mind my fanmare spirit, it's just--Me."

"I don't, I think it's quite cute actually." Soarin said with a slight bit of blush painted on his cheeks. 'Dangit! That was a wrong move, Soarin, wrong MOVE!' (that's a thought ok).

I was pretty surprised at what he said, then my rebellious mind decided to play along. "You think?" I said.

He simply nodded. "Hey, I didn't catch your name the first time we met, what is it?"

"It's Rainbow Dash. You can call me neither as a nickname." I replied.

"Oh, that's a beautiful name." Soarin smiled, getting used to it. "Oh, and don't tell anypony that we had this conversation."

I looked confused at that. "Why not?"

'Ugh! I can't tell her I like her NOW, because it's too early for that, and if anyone finds out we're dead.' Soarin thought (when it comes to that Rainbow doesn't know what he's thinking sorry for any inconvinience).

"Uh, because, they'd go CRAZY if you told anypony." Soarin said in an excuse.

"Oh?"

"Yep, I mean I've talked to ponies, they tell their friends and start going crazy."

"That's no surprise. Then why'd you talk to me?"

'Dangit.'

"Soarin?" I waved a hoof on his face.

"Oh, sorry!"

I have a confused face and my ears went down.

"It was nothing. But I came here because-- I wanna spend time with THE Rainbow Dash, the pony who saved all of Equestria for like, the THIRD time!" He said.

"It was the third? I don't know, I lost count of those saves." I said and put a hoof behind my neck.

"Yeah! Nightmare Moon, then Discord, then this!"

"Oh yeah."

Then we shared laughs. It was really fun hanging with a Wonderbolt, but at the same time, they are just regular ponies.

"Oh, and I wanted to share this with you.." He said slyly, then he took out two plates with a bunch of food in it, and two glasses of cider.

I put a hoof almost over my mouth when he revealed the things. "You got those for me?"

"Yes.." he said slyly once again.

"T-Thank you.." I said, my voice so generous. Like how Rarity would do it. Just, with no Canterlot accent.

He placed them down on the cloud and laid on his front. He placed my glass and plate infront of me, and his infront of him.

I spread one of my wing to grab the spoon and feed myself, I started with the mashed potato. "How did you know, I like this food?"

"I didn't, it was just a simple AND fancy meal I could give you."

"You think?" I said while feeding myself another spoonful of mashed potato.

He nodded when eating his.

Third Person's POV

They stayed eating their meals for another 45 minutes, chatting and telling stories. Rainbow had just as much fun as Soarin did.

"And then, Spitfire was like, 'EWWW'!" Soarin went, telling a story of Girly Spitfire back in college.

"OMG, I never knew that Spitfire can be girly!" Said Rainbow.

When it was dance time..


	5. Chapter 4: The Dance

Chapter 4: The Dance

After Rainbow and Soarin took their meal together, they took it down and placed it in a random place where one one of the workers will collect it. Then they went to the bridge themselves.

"Wow, I never thought hanging with a 'Bolt, would be so fun!" Rainbow exclaimed with excitement.

"It is. Well, when you think of us in a regular pony way."

"Ha, ok. Is the party over yet?" Said Rainbow. "Cause I never want it to end." Rainbow said under her breath so that Soarin couldn't hear.

"Nope. They still have the official dance to finish up the party." Soarin said looking at the party.

"Oh ok."

"Hey, um, how do I say this?" Said Soarin. "Um, do you want to dance with me?"

Rainbow's cheecks flushed. "The slow dance?" She said, her ears going down while blushing.

"If you want to. But I intended to do the usual dance. I'm not into slow dancing." Said Soarin, a little less shy this time.

Rainbow's ears perked up. "As much as I'd love to slow dance, I won't. Cause it just isn't so entertaining to me. BORNING!"

"Yeah, I know right? That's always what I thought."

Then, out of nowhere, Pinkie's voice was heard from every corner of the party area to the bridge.

"COME ON EVERYPONY! GET TO THE DANCE FLOOR, CAUSE WE'RE STARTING THE DANCE!" Pinkie's voice blared through everypony's ears, even though she wasn't there.

"Isn't that your friend?" Soarin asked.

"Yeah, that's Pinkie Pie. She's helping Vinyl This party."

"Aye. Should we go?" Soarin said.

"Sure." Rainbow replied. Together, they walk for atleast two minutes before getting back to the party.

There was a huge flashy dance floor, then the DJ stand at the side. Then the food stands and everything. Rainbow and Soarin looked at eachother and slightly blushed. "Uh, I'm gonna check if slow dancers are up first." Rainbow said, excusing herself from the awkward moment. 'This has gotta be the Best night of my life.' Soarin thought.

Rainbow headed to the DJ booth where Vinyl and Pinkie Pie were. "Hey Pinkie!"

They had to talk loud because the music was quite loud aswell.

"Hey Rainbow Dash!"

"Hey, are slow dancer up first ot what?"

"Slow dancers are first alright."

"Okay, I'm gonna sit this one out. See ya." Rainbow said, knowing that Pinkie didn't hear her, she left to find Soarin.

"We might wanna sit this one out. Slow dancers are up first." Rainbow said to Soarin.

"Alright. But there's no way we can get out with blaring music in my ears." Soarin said.

"Sure, we'll go inside, there's not many ponies there are they?"

"I shouldn't think so."

"Alright then, let's go, the dance will start soon."

With that, both of them went inside and found a big window to look through the dance.

"LET'S START THIS PARTY!" Everypony heard Pinkie Pie say.

With that, the slow music started, and Cadence and Shining Armour danced for a grand time of ten minutes before the rest of the couples joined in.

After a good 20 minutes, the slow dancing stopped. And Pinkie blared again, "TIME TO START THE REAL PARTY!"

Soarin and Rainbow rushed out, and started as soon as the music started.

For a grand 30 minutes, Soarin and RD danced and shimmied for a long time, and finally the party was over, and that may go at the bridge before Soarin joined the other 'Bolts.

"It was nice spending the night with you, Soarin." Rainbow smiled.

"It was really nice spending the night with YOU, Rainbow. Thank you for the good night."

"No, thank YOU, for the amazing night. I won't forget this."

"I won't either." Soarin said as the looked at eachother with sincere smiles and eyes.

"I'll.. see you."

"Bye."

And that was it. Soarin left, and all the night, was only a drawing in their hooves, left there for a next while. Rainbow sighed...

Author's Note

Thanks for reading this chapter! Sorry if it was a little short, I just wanted to write this before going to bed, and I didn't want to detail all of Soarin and RD's conversations, so yeah. Next chapter coming up soon! Btw, I write offline so many times, but the next few days I'll be busy, so yeah. So, I'll be quite busy the next couple of days so maybe they'll be some chapters cracking up somewhere there. But anyway, thanks for reading see ya in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Back to The Present

Authors Note: Ok, this is a confusing chapter, so hold onto your horses. Get it? No? Ok, I'll go and give you the chapter then -.-

Rainbow's POV:

I sat at the window in my big mansion in Soarin and I's room. Its still hard to believe now we're married and have children.

As the cool breeze hit my face, I smiled. It's also hard to believe that that Canterlot wedding was almost 11 years ago. And look at where we are now.

I heard the kids downstairs laughing at one of Soarin's stories. Soarin does have the funniest stories. Celestia knows where he gets those from. Another thing that's hard to believe is that Celestia is stepping down from being the sun princess. Well, in two years that is. By then, her daughter, Bright Shine, is gonna be old enough to take on the responsibility. And so as Flurry Heart, as the next princess of love.

Wow, time flew by like lightning. Literally. I looked up, and dug into my thoughts a little more, trying to get a few more memories about Soarin and I.

"Mommy! He took my Wonderbolt minifigure!" I heard my daughter, Gentle Breeze, just a filly, cry.

"Did not!" I heard my son, Speedify, say.

I trotted downstairs to see Soarin lying in the floor, groaning.

"WHAT is going on here?!" I said.

"He stole my Wonderbolt minifigure!" Gentle Breeze claimed.

"Did not!" Speedify say.

"Speedy, Breezy, can you stop? Its just the morning. Speedy, where is your Wonderbolt minifigure?"

"I'm my bag, but I left it at daycare."

I slapped a hoof on my forehead. "Soarin, since you're exhausted of these kids, go make milk for them."

"Fine." Soarin groaned, and got a bottle of milk from the counter.

When the kids are taken to daycare, I finally had time to think again. Soarin came up.

"Hey, Dashie, what are you thinking about?" Soarin asked me.

"I was just thinking about our story. How a got to get together." I answered.

"Hey, maybe some memories are foggy." He said.

"They are."

"I remember some things." He said and walked over to me.

"Really?"

"Anything for my Dashie." Soarin said as he sat next to me.

"You said that to me on our first date." I blushed.

"I did, didn't I? But that wasn't until you got to the Academy."

"Aha! That was the part I was missing!" I exclaimed.

"It was? Well that was easy. I could never forget that." Soarin said.

"Haha, yeah. Thanks for getting me to remember that."

"Can I say it again?" He said. I shut him up to say that cause it was getting cheesy because he said it alot the time we were together.

"Fine." I gave up.

"Anything for my Dashie." He smiled as he put his nose in mine.

"How you proposed to me was a very sweet idea." I recalled.

"I know." He said.

Then we both laughed. "We came a long way, Soar." I said to him.

"We did.."

Authors Note: Sorry it was so short! I had no idea what to write for this chapter.. I wanted the whole thing to be about the future, But yeah. That was this chapter. Feel free to give a review about this chapter, because I know it might have surprised some readers. Anyway, I published all of the the chapters sitting in my Memo. So, UPDATES! I should publish at least one chapter every two days. I'll try to do that, because I'm planning to have 3 or 4 seasons. If I choose to do 4, it will be boring. Basically about the kids growing up until.. what, like kindergarten? But If I make it a usual, peaceful, lovey-Dovey, it will be boring. So of course on Season 3 there will be SOMETHING to be excited about. Well, Season 3, yes there will defininetley be something to be excited about.. i wont tell you what I have planned for Season 2 and 3, pretty usual, you guys probably already know it. Give your answer in the review now! Anyway, I'll see you in the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Meeting Him Again

Authors Note: GAH, haven't written a chapter in SO LONG! Btw, I don't know if this chapter is going to be so, so long, but eh, I'll probably reach my limit. This is gonna (depends) probably be a short, boring fluffy chapter, but I can garuntee you, the next chapter (4th of July Special) won't! Real! Eek! I have EVERYTHING planned! Ahem, enjoy the chapter!

It has been a few days since the Lightning Dust episode, which I have been thinking about for a long time. It has been a few days but my week here at the Academy isn't over.

Actually, I'm quite excited for the next day. Soarin will be coming. I bet that sounds familiar? Yes, it has been quite a while since the Canterlot Wedding, and that was the last time I saw him. I don't even know why it excites me either. Was it because i knew him from the Young Fliers Competition? Or the Grand Galloping Gala? Or the Canterlot Wedding?

My mind just went on and on about him. And also either or not I can come to bring an actual Wonderbolt. Which would be a dream come true.

My mind switched to that again, and started daydreaming until I fell in a peaceful state.

The Next Day:

I took my shower and slipped into the uniform required for us to attend sessions. Of course it was different from the real uniform, that one covers the whole head, minus the mane.

I went out to the field where we usually do assembly at. And it seems like hoping was actually there. It was only sunrise. The sun is almost all the way up from the horizon.

I do some stretches on the spot, to prepare me for whatever activity we were doing today.

It took about 20 minutes for most other pegasi came in, and once all of them were in, the Wonderbolt captains came in. Soarin and Spitfire.

Something about the two made me scoff at them, I didn't even know why nor did I tell myself to. But I just ignored that. I was rather more disrespectful than usual.

Seeing Soarin excites me once again, like yesterday night. "Alright, so good morning." Spitfire said.

"Good morning!" I said energized, unlike most other ponies who were too tired to even as a decent good morning (A/N Was that savage or WHAT?).

"Okay, so today is gonna be a little bit of a different session. This is Soarin, the co-captain as you all know." Spitfire said while introducing Soarin, who waved a hand with his hoof. "The change is, colts have unfortunatley been lacking effort, which is why I'm gonna coach them. Meanwhile, Soarin will d the mares for some mercy." Spitfire explained, which everypony took very clearly.

The Colts groaned, obviously with the hint of, "not that I can complain.", while the mares are pretty much staring at Soarin, in a way you can call, 'flirty'.

I scoffed again, with a small hint of jealousy, and also because it should distract us. I hit my head with a hoof, in the thought of, "Stop this, Rainbow!"

Soarin threw a smile and possibly a wink at... me? I shook off that thought, thinking that it was possibly a figment of my imagination. Some imagination I have.

"Alright then, go get breakfast, then all Colts go there." Spitfire pointed to the left. "And Soarin will lead mares' there." She pointed to the right. Then nodded like a captain.

After everypony had their breakfast, including me, who ate about two helpings to make sure that I was filled up. Then, with a few other mares, to the spot Spitfire (or Soarin) told us to go to.

A few minutes later all the mares were at the field they were supposed to be. Soarin came in with his wings closed. Something about him chilled my bones in a wierd way.

Everypony gladly nodded, including me, then everypony took spaces from each other to get free space. Including me, who was by a rock.

While I was stretching my wings, I was surprised to find Soarin right infront of me. I got up from my position, and faced him eye-to-eye for the first time since... well, since forever. With him that is, with your friends it flies like a lightning bolt.

The air was thick with tension, and the pregnant silence the only thing ringing in our ears aside from ponies' groans. He broke the ice. "Ahem, it's been... long." He said, with the very same voice as he talked with at the Canterlot Wedding.

"It has." Was the only thing I said.

"W-Want to spend some time with me at Rainbow Falls after the day?" He asked nervously.

My heart engulfed with warmth as those words escape his lips, causing me to fight color from invading my cheeks. "S-Sure, thanks for asking." I said, also a bit shy.

He beamed a smile. "Cool, let's get these stretches over with then!" He said cheerily.

I smiled too, and continued with my stretching.

It was finally the end of the day, I was to go to Rainbow Falls, not too far, with Soarin.

In my head, the question rings, 'Is this a date?' Or ' but he didn't say it! It can't be!'. That really annoyed me. But I ignored it.

It also shoked me that Soarin was asking me to hang out with him, the first time a met since the Canterlot Wedding! And I now I'm feeling more funny for him, than last time I saw him.

I shook off the thought becuase I needn't to complain. Then I plucked out one piece of feather from my right wing and tied up my hair with it, the feather beautifully sticking out at the root of the ponytail.

I didn't know why I wanted to do this, or any of this really, I just felt like it WOULD come in handy. Sometime.

Once I was ready I flew to Rainbow Falls. I feltike such a Rarity like this-- but I didn't mind so much. Then I arrived, but nopony we there.

So I decided to lay on my belly with my wings closed and look at the horizon, where the sunset will soon take place.

Looking at the view they had from Rainbow Falls, made me fall in love quickly. But soon, I felt like somepony nudged my wing. Looking up, I saw Soarin.

"H-Hey." Soarin said.

"Hi.." I reply.

He set down, same style as me, and look at the view Rainbow Falls offered us. "What did you think of training?"

"Puh-lease, MARES are supposed to be the ones working their tails off to be perfect. Why did we have the SOFT coach with us?" I said, in a sassy way.

"Mares can hardly do anything but cook and tend the house." He said.

Getting annoyed, I said, "And may I know WHO have you the right to say that?"

"In just joking, chill, Dash!" He said.

I looked down. "Y-You still remember my name?"

"Of course! How can I forget that after not one, but THREE events together?"

My heart exploded with warmth as he said that, fighting blush again.

"W-What do you wanna do here?" I asked.

"What? Can't spend time with an old friend?" He said.

I smiled at that, "Well I'm glad that we made a friendship. But, really, was there something you wanted to ask?" I said.

"Well yes." He said, blushing. "But you and I soul be embarrassed, and it's ridiculous."

"No, it's not." I said, opening a wing to make the edge of it hit Soarin's cheek while he was looking away. "Say it."

"Fine!" He gave up. "So, I-I have been, uh, feeling funny around you."

My heart started racing like its about to make a sonic rainboom.

"So, um." G said nervously. "Go with me to the 4th of July party?"

Author's Note:

AHHHH! Cliffhanger! Well, kinda lame you know. I know, this is already released on the 4th of July, and I don't even know if I should even bigger making a special for it, but you know what I WILL! I had to extend this chapter FAR! So, I deserve some reviews. Next chapter coming out soon! Bye!

I beamed a smile at him hoping him sort of not to notice. Tough luck for me, cause he did. But he only smiled back at me. I bite my lip to ensure color doesn't mount my cheeks.

"Okay, how about we start with 20 minutes I stretching before we do 15 laps around that huge cloud." He said, opening one of his wings to point to the huge cloud we were to go around.


End file.
